Matty at the Greys
by Manic50
Summary: Matty has just moved in with the Greys following the death of his parents. The first chapter is from Christian's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Although I'm still sticking with Matty this story will be told from Christian's POV. It might not be as detailed as 'The Youngest Grey' and 'Matty' but instead will move quite quickly through certain incidents throughout Matty's childhood. Please review if you get a chance and let me know your thoughts. Best Wishes Mx**

He looks so lost with those big eyes staring at us all. Everyone is feeling the loss of losing Simon and Sue but for Matty the feeling must be even worse. I've sneaked into dad's study and had a couple of swigs from the whisky bottle but it didn't make me feel any better. When I come out Matty is still sat in the same place clutching his little black cat and seal. I've not seen him with those for a long time but he must have found them in the bunch of stuff that mom brought back from the house next door. I go and sit at the piano and start to play hoping Matty will join me. Occasionally I glance over to him. I see mom out of the corner of my eye as she enters the room, she goes to him and affectionately runs her fingers through his curls before kissing his forehead. I stop playing and watch.

'Matty, would you like something to eat?' mom asks. He shakes his head and then looks down at the floor. I stand and go over to them.

'Hey buddy, do you want to play the piano?' I ask. Another shake of the head. He's not touched the piano since the day of the accident and he used to play a few times a day. 'Do you want to sit next to me as I play?' I ask. He looks up and my heart wrenches when he looks into my eyes. He's heartbroken. I hold my hand out and he takes it. Still no words from him. No sound since the day of the funeral. He communicates with nods, shakes and shrugging his shoulders. I walk back to the piano and sit on the stool, he still has hold of my hand and I move up so that he can sit next to me. I play and he sits watching still clutching the cat and the seal. As I finish the tune he stands and walks over to the French doors. Mia comes into the room and looks over at Matty before settling down to play with some dolls and then I hear Elliot.

'Mom where's my blue shirt? I need it for the school concert tonight.' He shouts in his usual loud way as he enters the room.

'It should be in your closet.' Mom says from the sofa where she is sitting.

'Thanks mom.' Elliot says and then he sees Matty. 'Hey Matty, what have you done today?' he asks as he goes to pick him up. Matty seems to cling to his shoulder before looking over at mom.

'We went to the supermarket and then had a walk along the shore.' Mom answers.

'Did you enjoy that?' Elliot asks Matty who nods at him. 'Are we all going to the concert tonight mom?'

'Yes.' Mom says. 'You and Christian are playing and we're not leaving Mia and Matty with a babysitter.'

'I'm not sure I want to play.' I say.

'Is that because you got into another fight today.' Mia says and I glare at her.

'Christian.' Mom says.

'Lily told me that you have had a few brawls this week. Her brother told her.' Mia says. I clench my fists. I'll be punching Lily's brother tomorrow.

'I didn't fight today.' I say quietly trying to keep my anger in check.

'Go and wait in your father's study. I'll be in to speak to you soon.' Mom says as Matty wanders over to her and raises his arms to be picked up. He snuggles into her shoulder and strokes her cheek. It's almost like he's trying to calm her before she comes to talk to me. I gladly leave the family room and once back in dad's study I take another swig of liquor. I choose a different bottle this time in the hope of making the bottles all the same level.

'Sorry I took so long, Matty wouldn't let me go.' Mom says as she enters the study. 'Elliot has taken him down to the jetty.'

'It's ok.' I reply sullenly.

'Darling I know it's a difficult time at the moment but I thought you had got over your anger issues.' Mom says.

'I'm sorry mom.' I mutter.

'How many times this week?' mom asks.

'Three.' I say as mom sucks in her breath. 'Not today though.'

'It's only Thursday and you still have tomorrow to go.' Mom says.

'I'll try and stay out of trouble mom.' I say as I clench my fists thinking I'll show Lily's brother what for. Mom comes towards me and touches my shoulder. I freeze at her touch and I can see the pain I've caused her written across her face. I want to be more like the others and feel her arms around me but it will be too much even after all this time.

'Mom.' I say and then falter. 'How long have we got Matty for? Is someone from the family in England going to come and collect him?' I have tears in my eyes as I ask her the question.

'Is this what all this anger has been about?' mom asks and I nod, it seems a good excuse at the moment. 'Oh darling, we're hoping Matty will stay with us. Simon had written up quite a tight document for us to adopt him.' I gulp and breathe deeply. Oh thank god, we're not going to lose him. He can live with us and I can help him and protect him.

'That would be good mom.' I say.

'I know darling, please don't say anything to him just yet. We want to make sure everything is in place.' Mom says.

'But he's terrified, you can see it in his eyes. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him. He won't know about adoption and things at his age. It might be best to say something.' I say.

'I'll speak to your father.' Mom says. 'Shall we head down to the jetty and see what Elliot and Matty are up to?'

'Sure.' I say easily. Mom has been quite lenient with me.

'We'll try and keep this from dad but please try and control that temper of yours.' Mom says as we leave the study.

'Mia will tell him.' I mutter thinking my sister is too perfect for her own good.

'I'll have a word.' Mom says as she smiles at me and I smile back. As we head out into the back yard we see Elliot making his way back up the garden with Matty thrown over his shoulder.

'Do it again?' Elliot demands and touches Matty's side and then we hear it. A giggle, the first sound for two weeks. Mom freezes and I put my arm around her shoulder.

'Mom listen.' Elliot says as he approaches us. He touches Matty's side once more and we hear the sweet sound of him giggling once again. Elliot places Matty in mom's arms and he hugs her.

'Oh Matty.' Mom says as she kisses him. 'I'm going to do some baking, do you want to help me?'

'Yes.' He whispers but we all hear him.


	2. Chapter 2-Money

**Huge thanks to the fantastic response to Chapter 1 of this story I really appreciate all the time you have taken to let me know your thoughts whether it's a review or a PM. Chapters for 'Matty' and 'The Youngest Grey' are developing well and hopefully I will have time to publish tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Best Wishes Mx**

As dad pulls into the parking lot at school and we climb out of the car Matty holds tightly onto mom's hand. If anyone says hello to us then he almost hides behind her legs. Elliot and I make our way towards the front of the theatre where all the performers are seated. I look behind and can see Matty sat between mom and dad, he's looking at the programme intently as if he's concentrating on the words but I'm not sure if he can read half of them.

The concert starts and I lose myself in my thoughts as the dreadful performances numb my mind. I'm the last to perform in the first half of the concert. I stand and take to the stage and settle myself on the piano stool and start to play. I lose myself in the music and when I finish and the lights go on there's a huge round of applause and people get to their feet to give me a standing ovation. I stand and take a small bow and then make my way back to my seat.

'Well done bro, you were the best.' Elliot says as he comes towards me.

'You're biased.' I say with a huge grin on my face.

'Well done Christian.' Dad says as he touches the top of my arm affectionately. I can cope with being touched there.

'Thanks dad.' I say. 'How's Matty coping with the concert?'

'He's sitting very still surprisingly and very quietly. He gripped the programme all the way through and the only words he has said were 'Christian next' though that was almost a whisper and I nearly missed it.' Dad says. 'I thought you played perfectly but Matty shook his head in one part.'

'I did hit a couple of bad notes, I was hoping no-one would notice.' I say.

'I don't think anyone else did.' Dad says. 'Mom is still in her seat because Matty refused to move.'

'He's probably scared of all the people.' Elliot says. 'I'll wander up there and say hello.'

'I'll come with you.' I say.

'I'm just going to get Mia a drink.' Dad says as I walk up the aisle with Elliot. When we reach mom she is talking to a lady who is sat in front of her. Matty is still engrossed in the programme that he is gripping tightly.

'Matty.' Elliot says gently and he looks up. He looks terrified. 'Hey it's OK buddy, it's only me and Christian.' Elliot says as he crouches down in front of him. I sit on the seat next to him that was dad's.

'You best.' Matty says quietly. So only I and Elliot can hear.

'I told you.' Elliot says with a grin.

'It was OK.' I say.

'Two notes wrong.' Matty mutters and I sit in shock, he knows all the pieces I play inside out.

'You're right Matty.' I say and Elliot looks on in amazement.

'Wow you are very clever Matty.' Elliot says. Matty shrugs and looks at the programme again. He then points to something and then looks at Elliot. 'That's right Matty that's when I'll be playing.' Matty nods and looks back down.

'Matty, dad wants to know if you want an ice-cream, there's vanilla.' Mia says as she approaches. 'You have to decide quick cos he's near the front of the queue.' Matty looks at her and then hesitates before shaking his head. That's strange he never turns down ice cream.

'I'll have one Mia, a vanilla one.' I say.

'OK Christian.' Mia says and skips her way back to dad.

'Will you come and sit on my knee?' I ask him. He nods slowly and I help him climb onto me.

'I'm going back to my seat.' Elliot says. 'Laters.'

'Matty, why didn't you want an ice cream?' I ask him gently. He looks at the programme once more and avoids the question. I take hold of his chin and make him look at me. 'It's OK you can tell me.'

'I, I, I, ….' He starts to say. I smile at him to encourage him to speak and then he whispers. 'I haven't got any money to pay.'

'Oh Matty.' I say and bring him towards me in a hug. He puts his head on my chest and it feels OK even when he rests a hand there. 'You do realise dad was paying.'

'No.' he whispers. Mom turns round at this moment and looks at us.

'Is everything OK?' she mouths at me. I nod my head at her.

'Matty, dad is nearly back now I'm going to put you back on your seat.' I say.

'OK.' He says quietly so I slide him off my knee and sit him down. Dad hands me the ice cream and I give it straight to Matty, he looks at me with a puzzled expression. 'It's OK I didn't want it really but I knew you would.' He smiles as his eyes light up and then he looks at dad.

'Thank you Wick.' He says politely before digging into the vanilla tub. I stand and make my way to the aisle as Mia slides into the seat next to him with her drink.

'I thought he didn't want one.' Dad says as I stand next to him.

'Dad when have you known Matty to miss out on ice cream. I said I wanted one knowing he would have it and then got it out of him why he didn't want one.' I say. 'He was worried that he didn't have any money to pay.'

'Oh bless him.' Mom says as she hears the end of the conversation. There are tears in her eyes as she looks affectionately at him. 'I think you were right earlier Christian, we do need to sit down with him and tell him what's going on. He's petrified of everything at the moment, even at the supermarket this morning he was totally different to how he used to be. I need to think about getting him back to pre-k as well.'

'He won't go.' I say and mom looks at me. 'He'll be terrified that something is going to happen and will wonder who is going to pick him up.'

'There's only three weeks of this semester left it might be best to wait until after the vacation.' Dad says.

'But we're not going anywhere.' Mom says.

'No but he'll get used to being in the house with us all around.' Dad says.

'OK and we'll talk to him tomorrow.' Mom says.

'Yes, Christian you better go and take your seat for the second half. We'll wait in our seats at the end so you and Elliot come to us.' Dad says.

'OK dad.' I say and then look at Matty who has almost finished the ice cream. I walk over to him. 'Is that good?' I ask. He nods, too busy to speak. 'I've got to go now so will come and find you at the end.' Another nod so I leave him to it.


	3. Chapter 3-Brawl

**Once again huge thanks for all your reviews and PM's that you have sent me for this story. I've got a busy couple of days but will hopefully have time to post another chapter at some point over the weekend. Please let me know your thoughts. Best Wishes Mx**

The second half of the concert gets under way and once again I am mind numbingly bored until the jazz band take to the stage. Elliot is loving his moment of glory especially when he gets a small solo in one of the songs. The concert finishes as soon as they've played the last song and once the lights go on I make my way towards my family. Most people around them have already started to move away towards the exit. Dad is stood putting his jacket on and mom has her head close to Matty as she speaks to him.

'I'm going to play in the orchestra when I come here next year.' Mia says happily to me. That's all I need, my little sister at school with me. She'll be running home every day to tell mom what has happened.

'That will be good Mia.' I say to her. 'Did you enjoy the concert?'

'Yes, I loved all of it and I saw Lily watching her brother.' She says. 'Oh There's Elliot.' She adds and runs off in the direction towards him.

'Christian.' Mom says and I look at her and Matty. 'Please could you take Matty to the bathroom, he says he can't wait until he gets home.'

'Sure mom. Common buddy I'll show you where they are.' I say as I wait for him to stand. He puts his hand out for me to hold. Shit I thought he'd just follow me, someone is bound to see me holding his hand. I take his hand in mine and then walk rather quickly through a side door and down a corridor. 'In here Matty, can you manage on your own?' he nods and then I have second thoughts, I better go in and make sure no-one else is in there. Just as Matty finishes the door opens and in walks Lily's brother with three other boys that I don't recognise.

'Well if it isn't brawler Grey the perfect piano player.' He says. Matty comes towards me and then freezes as one of the other boys steps in his way. I look over at him and he looks at me with his wide eyes. Shit he's scared.

'Greg I'd love to talk but I need to get back to my family.' I say.

'You'll go when I say you can.' Greg snarls at me and the two other boys move closer to him and block the door so that we can't leave.

'Look can we sort out whatever the problem is tomorrow. He's only five and he doesn't need to be here.' I say as I nod towards Matty.

'No we're here now and I suggest you keep your mouth shut.' Greg says and goes to push his hands on my chest. I block him as he got his hand to close to the no go zone. 'It's true then, no one can go to touch you. Boys, hold his arms.' The two side kicks move towards me and I lash out. I hit Greg on the nose and it immediately starts to bleed and then hit another on the cheek. The other boy backs away and the one blocking Matty looks like he wants to run. 'You fucking idiot.' Greg screams. 'You'll fucking pay for this.'

'Matty, come on.' I say but he just stands there staring at the other boys. 'Matty, now.' He's frozen to the spot, I hold out my hand but he shakes his head. I've scared him and he won't come near me. I scoop him up in my arms and before he realises what's happening I get him out of there. I open a classroom door and take him inside closing the door behind me and then put Matty down.

'Gracie.' He whispers. He just wants mom.

'Matty, are you OK?' I ask. He looks at me with those wide eyes and my heart constricts.

'You hit me.' He says quietly.

'No.' I say in shock. 'Matty I'd never hurt you, well not intentionally.'

'OK.' He says simply. 'Gracie now.' He adds and holds out his hand. I look at him in amazement, he seems to have just brushed the incident off and isn't bothered now he knows I'm not going to hurt him. I take his hand and we make our way back to the theatre. Mom is waiting for us, dad has already gone back to the car with Elliot and Mia. As soon as Matty sees mom he gives her a small smile and holds out his other hand for her which she takes. He's now in between us both and we walk to the car together.

'Are you fastened in properly?' I ask Matty as we're sat in the back once more. He nods and then takes my hand again. He holds it all the way home.

'I not tell.' He whispers just as we're about to get out.

'Mom and dad will find out tomorrow. That was Lily's brother and Lily will tell Mia at school and she won't be able to keep it quiet.' I say.

'Oh, Wick will shout and Gracie get upset.' I say.

'Probably.' I mutter.

'You tell Wick now, it wasn't your fault.' He says quietly. I think about what he said as we walk across the drive and up the steps to the front door.

'Dad, please could I talk to you in your study?' I ask nervously.

'Sure son, you go in and wait for me. I'll just say goodnight to Mia and Matty. I won't be long.' Dad says. I gladly go in and head straight to the liquor cabinet and take out the first bottle that comes to hand. After taking a couple of swigs I reluctantly put it back before dad comes in. I need some money to go and get my own, I've got the fake ID now and because I'm so tall for my age I could get away with buying some.

'OK Christian, I'm all yours.' Dad says when he comes into the study. 'Matty has gone back into his silent mode refusing to speak to anyone.' He goes to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a brandy. My heart stops as I watch him but he doesn't seem to think anything is remiss.

'Dad it might be my fault that he's not speaking again. When I took him to the bathroom at school some older boys came in and I ending up punching one on the nose and another in the face.' I say.

'What the hell did you do that for?' dad bellows. 'What have we told you about keeping your anger in check?' he continues. It's OK for him to shout and get angry. I switch off as he continues his rant. I should never have listened to Matty. 'How many times this week?' I hear.

'That was the fourth.' I mutter.

'Jeez Christian, I'm surprised we're not looking for another school for you. Maybe I'll get that call tomorrow.' Dad says. I'm past caring. The door creaks and moves slightly, dad stands and goes towards it and when he opens it Matty is stood there. 'I thought you'd gone to bed.' Dad says gently to him. He shakes his head and then walks straight past dad and climbs onto my knee. Dadd looks puzzled but comes and sits back down opposite us.

'Wick, it wasn't Christian's fault. There were four boys and they were blocking the door and they wouldn't let me near Christian and they went to push Christian in his chest and then they said some very bad words and I was scared but Christian did look after me.' Matty says in one breath and then turns round to me and snuggles into my arms.

'Why didn't you tell me all this?' Dad says more gently. I shrug. 'All the other fights this week, have you started them?'

'No, they just come up to me and start making comments to try and get a reaction. I try to stay calm and then they try and touch me.' I say and hug Matty tighter.

'OK son, thanks for telling me. If the school phone tomorrow at least I can be prepared.' Dad says. 'Do you want to take this little man back up to bed? I'll go and let mom know what's happening so if I'm at work when the school phones she knows to direct them to me. I'll deal with this.'

'Thanks dad.' I say and carry Matty out of the study. I put him down once we're at the bottom of the stairs, he looks at me and smiles and then he's away running up the stairs and expecting me to chase. He beats me as he had a head start but it's worth it to see the grin on his face. 'Thanks Matyy for telling dad.' He nods at me and then heads into the bedroom next to mom and dad's. The duvet is dumped on the floor along with the pillows, I'm sure mom won't have left them like this all day. Matty drags the duvet to the bottom of the bed and then comes back for the pillows before settling down. He picks up a book as if to read. 'Matty, it's late. You should be going to sleep and on the bed.' He just shrugs at me. 'Where have your words gone?' I ask him gently. He looks at me with his wide eyes that are full of tears.

'To mommy and daddy.' He whispers and then closes his eyes. I don't know what to say to that answer. I sit on the floor next to him and stroke his curls until he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4-Tears

'Mom why does Matty sleep on the floor at the end of his bed?' I hear Mia ask as I enter the kitchen for breakfast. Elliot is right behind me and goes to give mom a hug.

'Because he just does Mia.' Mom says almost sharply. I look at mom as she turns away and busies herself on the other side of the kitchen.

'Mom what is it?' I ask her quietly as I go over to her.

'Sue always said he slept at the end of his bed when he was worrying about stuff. He's slept there every night since he came here. I make the bed up every day and he moves it.' Mom says.

'He'll sort himself out mom. At least he's talking a bit more now.' I say.

'He didn't speak as he was going to bed last night, he shut himself down again.' Mom says sadly.

'I asked him where his words had gone when I took him back upstairs.' I say.

'Did he reply?' mom asks. I nod slowly. 'What did he say?' I look out of the window and then back to mom. I'm not sure I can say the words that Matty said so bravely last night. Mom places a hand on my shoulder. 'Please tell me darling.'

'He said 'To mommy and daddy.'' I say and I can hear mom suck in her breath. She switches the kettle on and starts to make a cup of tea which she never drinks first thing in a morning as she usually has coffee. 'Mom I'm sorry if I upset you, I shouldn't have said anything.'

'I'm glad you did darling. I think dad and I need to sit down with him today and have a chat.' Mom says.

'I think it's best mom, he just needs some reassurance. Last night I also saw a bit of the old Matty in him. He raced me up the stairs and won. There was a huge grin on his face.' I say.

'I'd give anything to see that anytime soon.' Mom says. 'Go and eat, you need some breakfast before the school bus arrives.' I sit at the table and have some fruit and then mom places an omelette in front of me. Just as I'm finishing Matty appears and is still obviously half asleep. He stumbles over to mom who bends down to hug him and he hugs her back.

'Did you sleep well darling boy?' mom asks him. He shakes his head and mom looks over to me and Elliot.

'Hey buddy come and sit over here with us cos we're going to school soon.' Elliot says. He wanders over and climbs up on a chair between us.

'Mia go and finish packing your backpack and clean your teeth.' Mom says. Mia huffs and then gets up to do as she's told. 'Matty would you like some breakfast?' another shake of the head.

'What about some milk?' I ask him. He looks at me uncertainly before speaking.

'Yes please.' Matty answers. You can almost hear mom breathe a sigh of relief as she opens the fridge door to get the milk. As she brings it over to him she ruffles his curls affectionately and Matty whispers 'Thank you Gracie.' And then looks at her and smiles. Mom smiles back at him and kisses the top of his head.

'I'm going to finish getting ready.' Elliot says as he stands.

'I'm all done.' I say.

'I don't understand why you clean your teeth before breakfast.' He says as he leaves.

'Because it saves me going back upstairs. Matty why didn't you sleep well?' I ask gently.

'Scared.' He whispers.

'What of buddy?' I ask.

'Dark and lonely.' He says quietly as he picks up his glass of milk and starts to drink.

'Sometimes I wake up in the night you could always come and find me.' I say.

'Or you could have come and woken me up.' Mom says.

'I used to wake mommy.' He says and puts his head down. I gulp, shit this is hard. Mom bends down and kisses his head again. I look at mom and am unsure what to say next but Matty takes the pressure off. 'Are you going to work today Gracie?' he asks.

'No, I'm looking after you today. Maybe I'll go back to work next week.' Mom says. Matty nods and is obviously thinking about what mom has just said. His eyes fill with tears as he takes another gulp of milk. As he finishes the drink he jumps down from the chair and goes to put his glass in the dishwasher. Shit, Simon and Sue had him so well trained, even I don't do that, I just leave it for mom to do. Mom watches him in amusement and he looks back at her with wide fearful eyes.

'Was that good?' he asks nervously. Mom nods.

'Matty, you're putting the rest of us to shame. We just leave it on the table for mom to do.' I say.

'So I was bad.' He mutters and bursts into tears before leaving the kitchen.

'What was that about?' I ask mom.

'I don't know but he's so desperate to do everything properly and not do anything wrong. I told you he wasn't himself. I know it's only three weeks but the fun mischievous boy has disappeared and he worries at the slightest thing. I'd better go and find him.' Mom says. She stands and leaves the kitchen and I follow her. We find Matty face down on the sofa in the family room. Mom scoops him up in her arms and hugs him whilst he sobs into her chest. 'SShh darling boy, it will be OK.' Mom says as I go and sit at the piano and start to play.

'I'm sorry.' Matty says through his sobs.

'What for darling boy?' mom asks gently.

'If I've been bad.' He says.

'You haven't darling, you've been very good.' Mom says to him. 'Talk to me Matty, what are you worrying about?' mom asks him.

'That I have to go soon and be adopted. Mia said that now I have no mommy and daddy that I'll get a new one but I don't want to live with anyone else Gracie. What if they live far away and I can't see you and what if I don't like them and what if they are horrible to me and I get scared. Please can I stay here, I will try and be very good for you. ' Matty says in a rush of words.

'Oh Matty.' Mom says and pulls him close to her chest again.

'Mom we're leaving now.' Elliot almost shouts as he comes into the room. 'Come on Christian, you haven't got time to play that piano. You'll miss the bus.' I stand and go to kiss mom goodbye after Elliot has.

'Will you be OK mom with Matty.' I ask her quietly.

'Yes, I'll phone dad and hopefully we can meet him for lunch to chat.' Mom says as Mia comes into the room to kiss mom goodbye. 'Have a good day at school, we'll see you later.'

'Laters.' Elliot says.

'Laters.' Matty copies and we all smile at him. I follow Elliot and Mia out of the room and we leave the house together to wait for the bus at the end of the drive.

**Once again huge thanks for all your comments, please review if you get a chance as your thoughts are greatly appreciated and keep me going. Best Wishes Mx**


	5. Chapter 5-Race

I've well and truly fucked up this time. After getting off the bus I walked across the hall towards my locker when I met Greg and his sidekicks. I found myself pushed against the cold metal of the locker and lashed out taking out three of the four and now I'm sat outside the principal's office. Apparently dad is on his way. I just want to get out of here and I could do with some liquor. I close my eyes and all I can see is Matty, sitting on mom's knee, his eyes wide with fear as he talked about being adopted. My stupid sister telling him that he'd get a new mom and dad, it's probably the last thing he wanted to hear.

Dad arrives and just gives me a cool stare before sitting down next to me.

'Another fight.' He says.

'Yes, I'm sorry. It was the same four as last night and they had me up against the lockers.' I say.

'How do you want to play this?' dad asks and I look at him in surprise. 'Look Christian chances are the principal is going to expel you, suspended if you're lucky. Would you rather just make the break and have a fresh start somewhere else. There's a few good schools near my office and you can travel in and out of the city with me each day.' I nod slowly and uncertainly. 'OK, leave the talking to me in there. The sooner we get out of here the better.'

'Thanks dad.' I say.

'No problem, just don't fuck up again when you start at the new place. I'll get a place for you to start on Monday.' Dad says. We are called into the office and I sit quietly like dad told me to. I see dad in another light, he really sticks up for me, telling the principal about how I have become the victim of a bullying campaign and the incident last night with Matty.

'I'm not sure if this is the right school for Christian.' The principal says quietly. 'He might be better elsewhere.'

'I agree.' Dad says calmly. 'I would also like the donation I made for next semester to be returned.'

'But that was supposed to fund…' the principal starts.

'What? The new swimming pool, the library extension . I'm sorry but I don't feel it's appropriate for me to make a donation anymore.' Dad says.

'You will still have one son here.' The principal adds.

'That will be under review. I will decide if he stays at the end of the semester. Good day.' Dad says dismissively and stands. I stand and follow as the principal sits staring open mouthed as we leave the office. As we leave the building dad says as an after thought. 'Did you need anything out of your locker?'

'No dad it's OK. Elliot can get anything out of there that might be of any use.' I say.

'OK, I'll drop you home and then I need to get back to work.' Dad says.

'Have you spoken to mom this morning?' I ask.

'Only over breakfast before I left, why has something happened?' dad asks.

'Matty got upset. He was scared about the thought of being adopted and not liking the family and not seeing us.' I say.

Whatever gave him that idea?' Dad says.

'Mia.' I mutter. Dad looks at his watch.

'I've got a couple of hours before I'm due in court it might be best if mom and I had a chat with him.' Dad says as we get in the car. We sit in silence on the journey home and as dad pulls on the drive I can see mom sat on the front steps as Matty rides around on his bike. He stops when he sees the car and then rides over to us.

'Hi Wick, I'm playing on my bike.' Matty says.

'I can see that.' Dad says as mom approaches and they kiss each other.

'Christian, what are you doing home already?' mom asks as I climb out of the car.

'He had a bit of a problem with a few boys, I'll explain later.' Dad says as he nods towards Matty.

'Christian can you play with me now?' Matty asks. I look at dad and he nods.

'Five minutes and then you can both come inside.' Dad says.

'Cool.' Matty says. 'Go and get your bike Christian and we can race.' I start heading towards the garage.

'Let's watch.' Mom says quietly to dad, 'I want to see a smile on Matty's face.'

'Me too.' dad says 'It's been missing for too long.' I grab my bike and as I approach Matty his face breaks into a grin. Mom and dad smile at him and dad pulls mom into a hug.

'Come on Christian, I am fast now and you need to catch me.' Matty shouts as he starts cycling. I head down the drive after him and he turns quickly and cycles back towards the house. As I pull up beside him I hear him say. 'Is that five minutes Wick?'

'No not quite.' Dad says.

'I didn't want to go over.' Matty says worriedly. I look at dad and he nods at me.

'Matty it's OK, we've got time for one more race, I'll try and beat you this time.' I say.

'You won't.' he says with determination as he sets down the challenge.

'Ready.' I say and he nods. 'Go.' I give Matty a head start but soon catch him up and over take him and finish before him. He gets off the bike and lets it go so that it crashes to the ground before he kicks the front tyre.

'Stupid bike and stupid wheels. They aren't big enough to win.' He mutters as he stamps his foot. The old Matty is back and as I look at mom and dad they smile.

'Matty.' Dad gently scolds and he goes silent putting his head down as he looks at the ground. He then slowly looks up at dad with big wide eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He mutters quietly. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have a tantrum. Please don't shout. I'm sorry. I'll put my bike away and then go to my room.' He picks up his bike and starts to wheel it towards the garage, as I follow I can hear he's still muttering to himself. 'They'll send me away now, I am too naughty. I didn't mean it.'

'Matty, wait up.' I say.

'I spoil everything.' Matty says as we stack our bikes next to each other.

'No Matty you don't, stop doubting yourself and worrying all the time.' I say.

'I haven't got a mommy and daddy to look after me anymore and no-one will want me cos I'm too bad.' Matty says as tears threaten in his eyes. I crouch down so that I'm the same height as he is.

'Hey, we can be bad together.' I say as he comes towards me for a hug. I stiffen slighty as he wraps his arms around me. It's not too bad when Matty touches me, once I get over that first touch. I see mom and dad approach as I look over his shoulder. 'I think mom might want a hug.' I say to him and he pulls away from me and turns. Mom holds out her arms and he goes to her.

'I'm very sorry Gracie and Wick.' Matty says as mom wraps her arms around him.

'I think we need a chat Matty.' Dad says.

'About my behaviour.' Matty says quietly as we start to walk back towards the house.

'No.' dad says gently and I see Matty pause briefly and grip mom's hand tightly as we climb the steps and enter the house. He's still holding onto mom and he looks at her with his terrified eyes.

'Do I have to leave now?' he asks so quietly we hardly hear him.

'No darling boy no.' mom says with a catch in her voice. 'Let's go into the living room.' As mom and dad sit down on one sofa I sit on the opposite one. 'Matty do you want to sit in between us.' He nods and sits down with a bewildered expression on his face. His head drops and he stares intently at his hands.

'Matty.' Dad says gently and he slowly lifts his head and looks at dad. 'Christian told me that you got upset this morning.' Matty nods and looks at dad with his wide eyes as dad continues 'Matty we're hoping that you'll be able to stay here and live with us.'

'Forever.' Matty whispers.

'Yes.' Mom says and takes his hand. He turns and looks at her now. 'There's lots of paperwork to sort out and it will take a while.'

'I stay here though.' Matty says quietly.

'Yes darling boy.' Mom says.

'No-one will take me away.' Matty says and my heart breaks, he's so worried.

'Hopefully not Matty.' Dad says. 'There's a lot of work to do but I have people working on it at the moment. Your mommy and daddy wanted you to live here if anything happened to them and not go to your family in England but they want you as well.'

'Oh.' Matty says and puts his head down once more. Mom looks at dad worriedly and then Matty looks up at me. 'Will Christian be my brother?' My heart melts, through all his turmoil he wants me to be his brother and the thought makes me happy. I smile at him.

'If we can keep you then yes darling and Elliot will be your brother and Mia your sister.' Mom says.

'And because you're their mom and dad does that mean you will be my new mom and dad?' Matty asks and my heart breaks. He just wants to be with us, I hope the family in England don't put up a fight.

'Would that be OK?' mom asks gently.

'Yes, I'd like that Gracie. I'd like you to be my new mom and Wick to be my new dad.' Matty says and mom looks away for a minute, tears in her eyes. 'But do you want another boy cos you already have two but only one girl?'

'Of course we do.' Mom and dad say together.

'Christian, do you want another brother?' he asks me now.

'Yes.' I say, of course I do I want to shout at him, but only you not anyone else.

'And will Elliot and Mia want me here?' he asks uncertainly.

'Of course.' Mom says. 'Stop worrying, we all want you here.'

'I just want to make certain.' He says before changing the subject. 'And would I get an allowance like all the others on a Friday Wick and come into your study for it?' I have to smile at that comment.

'Yes if you want to.' Dad says in amusement.

'It's Friday today.' Matty says matter of factually.

'So it is.' Dad says. 'Looks like I'll be seeing you in my study later.'

'Oh.' Matty says and his face clouds over. 'I might wait til next week, I haven't been very good and I don't want you to shout.'

'I'll be gentle with you, it will be your first time.' Dad says and smiles at him. I wish it was my first time and he was going to be gentle with me but I know I'm in for it tonight and he will tear strips off me. I've managed to escape his wrath at the moment and I've probably got Matty to thank for that.

'Thank you Wick and will I sleep in the same bedroom next to you?' he asks now.

'If you want to or you can choose one of the other rooms.' Mom says.

'No I like that one, I like being next door to you.' He says. 'Is that OK?'

'Yes of course it is darling.' Mom says, I think she would agree to anything he asks at the moment to make him happy. He looks at me now, those big innocent eyes looking right through me.

'Christian, please can we play the piano together now?' Matty asks. My heart swells, he wants to do this now after not playing for so long. This talk has obviously made him feel a lot happier. He then turns to mom. 'Is that OK, can we play the piano?'

'Of course darling, I can't wait to listen to you.' Mom says and looks at him with affection.

'Come on Matty, let's go. I'm sure mom and dad have stuff to talk about.' I say knowing that dad will tell her now about school and how I need a new one. Thanks to Matty I can lose myself in the piano and whatever other distractions he wants to do today.


	6. Chapter 6-Skateboard

We've played the piano together and I've kicked the soccer ball round the back yard for Matty to chase. Dad has gone back to work and mom is making lunch for us, I've left Matty in the kitchen with her whilst I have some space for a few minutes. Sneaking into dad's study I have a couple of swigs of the bourbon. There that feels better, I'm ready to face lunch now.

'Gracie I help you set the table for lunch.' Matty says.

'Thank you darling that would be very helpful.' Mom says.

'And Gracie if you go to work next week shall I go back to school?' Matty says as I sit down at the table.

'Are you sure darling?' mom asks as she stops what she's doing to watch him.

'Yes but please will you take me and collect me because I don't want to go on the bus.' He says.

'Will you stay all day? Mom asks him and he looks puzzled. 'The pre-k in the morning and day care in the afternoon.' He nods uncertainly.

'And you collect me.' He says quietly.

'Yes I'll collect you, if for any reason I can't which will be because of an emergency at the hospital then Carrick will come and collect you.' Mom says.

'OK, I am happy with that.' He says. He opens the fridge and looks in. 'Christian what do you want to drink with lunch?' he now asks me as he takes out the milk carton.

'Water will be fine.' I reply.

'Can we play together again this afternoon please?' he asks now. I look at mom, I could do with some time on my own.

'I need to go to the supermarket this afternoon and could do with a helper.' Mom says.

'I'll come with you.' Matty says. 'I'll push the cart for you, are you coming as well Christian?'

'No I think I'll stay here.' I say. 'Is that OK mom?'

'Of course.' Mom says. Good I think though I'm not sure how much more liquor I can take of dads without him getting suspicious and then it hits me, whilst everyone is out I could go next door. Simon had a good drinks collection and I could sneak out a couple of bottles and then just have them in my room. At least they would do until I can get some cash together.

'I spoke to Elena Lincoln earlier, she's having some work done in a few weeks and needs the back yard clearing, she was asking if you or Elliot wanted the work to get some money for the holidays.' Mom says as she sits down with our lunch.

'I'll do it.' I say eagerly.

'You might want to do alternate days, it will be back breaking work and on some of the days I will need one of you to look after Mia and Matty if I need to go into work. Dad and I will try and co-ordinate so that one of us is off but we might overlap occasionally.' Mom says.

'I don't mind doing it all, at least I can earn some money.' I say eagerly.

'I earn some as well.' Matty says cheekily.

'What do you need money for?' I ask. His eyes fill with tears and he looks down at the table.

'It doesn't matter.' He whispers but he obviously wants it for something.

'Matty you can tell me.' Mom says gently.

'To buy some flowers for mommy.' He whispers. Fuck, that took my breath away. There's me wanting money so I can get drunk and Matty who is so innocent and perfect is just thinking of his mommy. I am such a low life. It obviously made mom pause for a minute as well.

'We could go to the florists on the way back from the supermarket.' Mom says.

'And can we take them to the special place?' Matty asks now.

'Of course darling boy.' Mom says and smiles at him. Shit should I go with them, or could I still stay here.

'Thank you Gracie.' Matty says. 'I've had enough to eat now.'

'You haven't finished.' I say automatically and he looks at me with his wide eyes.

'I am full.' He adds defiantly. I stare at him until he eventually looks away. 'I am sorry Gracie but I can't eat anymore.' He says quietly.

'Don't worry, I'll wrap it up and it can go in the fridge.' Mom says before looking at me.

'Please can I leave the table, I need the bathroom.' He says. Mom nods at him and he climbs down pushing his chair back under the table. When he's gone mom looks at me.

'Christian please try and be more patient with him and food, I know you like everyone to eat everything but you know Matty isn't the best of eaters and trying to get him to eat anything at all at the moment is a challenge enough.' Mom says.

'I'm sorry mom, I'm just out of sorts at the moment.' I mutter as I finish my sub.

'Hey it's OK. Thanks for taking care of Matty this morning, it was a huge help and I've managed to get a few things done. You are welcome to come out with us this afternoon but I will understand if you want to stay here and have some time on your own.' She says.

'Thanks mom, I think I'll stay here. Matty is pretty much full on.' I say grateful that mom understands I need some time alone.

'I know and you've been great with him the last few weeks. He adores you.' Mom says and I blush.

'I know but it's hard when he wants to do everything the same as me.' I say. 'I wonder what he's up to now? He can't still be in the bathroom.'

'Surely he can't be getting his mischief back.' Mom says and I grin at her. She stands and calls him and he appears at the back door. 'How did you get out there?'

'I went through the French doors and I was just playing.' He says innocently but he looks away quickly.

'Matty.' I say.

'I haven't done anything wrong.' He says defensively. I stand now and mom and I go over to the door. 'I just borrowed it.'

'What?' I ask.

'Your skateboard.' He says. I suck in my breath angrily and try and stay calm.

'Matty you know you're too small to ride on Elliot and Christian's skateboards.' Mom says.

'I know so that's why I knelt on it and just on the grass so that if I fell then I wouldn't hurt myself.' He says.

'You took it on the grass.' I roar. 'You'll have got dirt in the wheels and I've only just cleaned them out.' He goes to mom and clings to her legs as I push past him to go and find the skateboard and see what damage he's done. I pick it up and flip it over, great so that's what I'll be doing this afternoon. 'Just look what you've done you little shit.' I say angrily.

'Christian, calm down.' Mom says.

'No mom I won't, it's not fair Matty just gets away with stuff because he's so little and we just let him do what he wants and he takes our stuff and doesn't look after it.' I shout. I look at him and he's in tears now but I don't care, it's true he does ruin everything.

'Christian, either go to your room or go to the garage and clean the wheels up, it will help you calm down.' Mom says.

'Fine I'll go but I'm still angry.' I shout.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know.' Matty says quietly. I narrow my eyes at him and turn to leave. As I walk out I hear Matty say to mom 'I'm sorry Gracie, I didn't mean to make Christian angry, do you think he'll still want me as a brother?' I pause and almost turn back when I hear those words. He'd just started being himself again and now he'll probably go back to worrying about everything but I'll leave him for a while before speaking to him. I head to the garage and make a start in removing the wheels so that I can clean them properly and get all the grass and dirt out. I've been working on the wheels for about thirty minutes when mom appears.

'We're going out now, will you be OK here on your own?' she asks.

'Yes I'll be fine.' I say.

'Have you calmed down?' she asks.

'Yes, I'm sorry.' I mutter. 'Where's Matty?'

'In the car, once the tears stopped he went into his silent world.' Mom says. I feel guilty.

'I'll come and say goodbye.' I say and wipe my hands on the cloth.

'Please be gentle darling, he's scared you don't want him here.' Mom says and I feel really bad.

'Would you rather just set off?' I ask.

'No, go and talk to him. Just reassure him that all is ok, he knows he was wrong to take the skateboard.' Mom says.

'OK mom.' I say and head out of the garage and across the drive. I open the back door to the car and Matty looks up. I can see the fear as his eyes widen.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you.' I say. He clutches the black cat tightly and puts his head down. 'Matty, please talk, I'm really sorry.'

'I'm sorry too. I didn't know not to take it on the grass.' He says quietly. 'I won't touch it again.'

'OK and just ask before you take stuff.' I say as gently as I can. He looks at me and nods. 'Be good for mom and I'll help you build some lego when you get back.'

'Really.' He says in amazement. 'You still want to play with me.'

'Of course I do.' I say as I fondly ruffle his curls and a big smile breaks out on his face.

**Once again many thanks for all the support you have given me for this story and my other two. Please review if you have a few moments and let me know your thoughts. Best Wishes Mx**


	7. Chapter 7-Mom!

**I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, I went away on vacation and then everything was hectic on return. Hope to update the other stories this week as well. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Have a great week. Best Wishes Mx**

In the hour that mom and Matty have been out I've managed to sneak next door and get three bottles of liquor before hiding them in my room and get the wheels of the skateboard cleaned up. When the car pulls onto the drive I'm just testing the board out and all is well as the wheels run smoothly over the concrete. I immediately go to the car and help unload the grocery bags.

'We got ice-cream.' Matty says. I smile at him, that's his favourite food that he'd eat all the time.

'For after dinner. Mom says to him.

'Yes Gracie I remember, I have to eat all my chicken and vegetables first but not the potatoes.' Matty says.

'I'm bribing him with the ice cream to eat something other than lasagne.' Mom says to me.

'You spoil him mom, you should just make him eat what you put in front of him.' I say.

'He wouldn't eat anything then.' Mom says.

'Trust me, he would if he was hungry.' I mutter.

'You really want him to get to the stage where he's so hungry that he'll eat anything.' Mom says and waits for my answer. I pause for a few moments.

'No, I don't want him to feel that hungry.' I say and start putting the food away. I don't want anyone to feel that hungry.

'Christian I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just trying to do anything that will make things easier at the moment.' Mom says.

'No worries mom, do you want me to entertain him again.' I ask her.

'No you can have some time to yourself. We got some baking stuff so I'll distract him with making cookies.' Mom says and smiles at me.

'Thanks mom.' I say as Matty comes into the kitchen.

'I play outside now.' Matty says.

'I thought we were baking.' Mom says to him.

'No I play first and then we bake. You play with me now Christian.' Matty demands almost rudely.

'Matty.' Mom warns. 'That's not how we speak to people. Go and sit at the table until you can speak to people more politely. He looks at her with wide eyes as tears threaten and then puts his head down and makes his way to the table. As he climbs onto the chair he bangs into the table clumsily and holds his side. His head is still down.

'Are you OK buddy?' I ask him but he doesn't reply. I go to him and bend down. 'Matty, did that hurt?' He nods. 'Here, let me see, oh you're going to have a good bruise there.' He nods again and closes his eyes tightly as if to prevent any tears coming out.

'Hold up his shirt Christian whilst I put some arnica cream on.' Mom says. Matty sits still but his breathing is hard. He won't open his eyes. 'Matty does it hurt a lot?' He nods again. When mom has finished he opens his eyes.

'Bathroom.' He whispers and mom nods at him so he climbs down. He wanders out and when he's shut the bathroom door we hear him cry, he's sobbing to himself and I want to go and comfort him. Mom follows me out and we try and open the door but he's locked it.

'Mommy, I need you to kiss it better.' We hear Matty say through the tears. I hear mom suck in her breath.

'This is what I find hard.' Mom says. 'He goes into his own little world and won't let us help him.'

'He'll get there mom.' I say to try and comfort her.

'When we took the flowers earlier he was chatting to Sue then as well. The first thing he told her was that you were going to be his brother.' Mom says as she touches my shoulder gently. She knows that she can touch here.

'He seems happy with the idea, let's hope the paperwork goes through quickly.' I say.

'I didn't mean to be rude to Gracie, it just came out. Please help me mommy, I don't want to be sent anywhere else. I'm trying to be good mommy but things just happen. I love you mommy and wish I could see you again.' Matty says and then we hear the water so he must be washing his hands. Mom looks at me and I want to hug her but the touch will be too much. I could desperately do with a hug right now as well.

'He'll be out in a minute.' I say quietly.

'I know, pretend we've just come out when he opens the door.' Mom says and I smile at her. She smiles at me as the bathroom door opens.

'Oh you made me jump, I've just washed my face.' Matty says but I can still see the tears in his eyes.

'How's your side now?' mom asks him.

'OK thank you Gracie.' Matty says very politely but looks at mom cautiously. 'Please can I help you make the cookies now?'

'Of course darling boy. Seeing as you asked so nicely.' Mom says.

'I'm very sorry that I was rude Gracie and I'm sorry I spoke like that to you Christian.' Matty says apologetically.

'No worries buddy.' I say and grin at him. He gives me a small smile back and then goes to put his hand in moms.

'I love you Gracie.' Matty says to her. Mom stops and crouches down to hug him.

'I know darling boy, I love you too.' Mom says. 'Let's go and bake cookies.'

'OK Gracie, are you helping as well Christian?' Matty asks.

'No.' I say and try not to sound too horrified. Why would I want to cook? 'I'm going to find a book to read.' I say and head off upstairs to my room as they go back to the kitchen. Lying on my bed I take a couple of swigs from the bottle of vodka and start to read, the liquid burns my throat before warming me and I take another swig. It would be so easy to spend the afternoon here, drinking myself into oblivion to help me forget memories that keep resurfacing. I stand unsteadily and taking my book I make my way back downstairs towards the kitchen. I need to stay sober enough to see dad in his study tonight, if I help mom with Matty she should hopefully put in a good word for me over dinner so that I can get some cash out of him to buy my own supply of alcohol.

'And will Elliot help me build some lego when he gets home.' I hear Matty say to mom as I enter the kitchen.

'Maybe darling, he's going out with his friends tonight to a party.' Mom says to him. They have their backs to me as I slide onto a kitchen chair and open my book.

'Tomorrow then, will he help me tomorrow?' Matty asks.

'Maybe Matty, Keep stirring the mixture until it's smooth. Did you remember that I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to check on my patients? Carrick is looking after you and you'll be taking Christian to kickboxing and Mia to orchestra.' Mom says.

'Yes we did it last Saturday and I stayed with Wick and we went to iHop whilst we waited and I had pancakes and I ate them all and we might do it this week as well and I don't think I was meant to tell you that.' Matty says and mom laughs at him. 'You're not cross?'

'No darling I'm not, I'm glad you had fun whilst I was at work.' Mom says. 'Would you like to start kickboxing or do something else instead of waiting for the others?'

'I just do the pancakes for now Gracie.' Matty says and mom laughs again.

'At least he's eating.' I mutter to myself and mom and Matty turn round together to look at me.

'Sorry Christian I didn't realise you were there.' Mom says.

'It's OK mom, I was just reading my book.' I say. 'I thought you wanted to kickbox.' I add to Matty.

'I do but not on a Saturday morning, that is my Wick time when we do things together.' Matty says. In the three weeks that he's lived with us he's quickly learnt that dad is busy in the week at work and on a weekend when he's home he's either ferrying us around to activities or on Sundays it's family time that we're altogether so I can't blame him for wanting this time alone for some one on one attention with dad. 'Please can you teach me Christian? He asks now.

'I can teach you all the basics and then eventually you can go to classes.' I find myself telling him. Mom looks at me gratefully and smiles. That's good, I've done something right so maybe I'll be in with a chance for some extra cash. 'Maybe we could start when you've finished your baking.' I find myself saying.

'That would be cool Christian.' Matty says enthusiastically. I nod and put my head back in my book as mom and Matty continue with cookie making and conversation.

'Gracie I am scared of going into Wick's study tonight, he might shout at me.' I hear Matty say.

'Don't worry darling.' Mom says gently. 'It will be your first time and think of all the good things that you have done to help me this week.'

'But I did bad things as well.' Matty says.

'Matty, everyone has good or bad moments , you can't be good and perfect all the time.' Mom says to him.

'Is Wick bad?' Matty asks now and I smile to myself at his innocent question.

'Well I'm sure he's done something this week that wasn't good.' Mom says uncertainly as if trying to rack her brains for something to give as an example.

'I know, he did say a naughty word.' Matty says and mom laughs. 'But you're good Gracie, you're like an angel and you haven't done anything wrong.'

'I'm sure I must have done something wrong.' Mom says to him.

'No I can't think of anything. Elliot was naughty when he was at school the other day. He got told off for kissing a girl and putting his hand on her chest.' Matty says. Fuck, how did he find out about that and what else does he know. Mom just stands quietly, she's probably wondering what else he's going to reveal. 'And Mia was naughty when she sneaked into your room and tried your make-up and perfume without asking. Christian hasn't been bad, people have done bad things to him and he's has had to defend himself but he didn't do it on purpose.' Matty continues and I love how he thinks I've done nothing wrong even though I would have been expelled from school today if dad hadn't said he was moving me elsewhere. 'But you are perfect Gracie. I have done lots of bad things but I'm not going to tell you them all in case you didn't notice.' Matty says as mom laughs at him again.

'I'm going to do something bad now.' Mom says and I look up. Matty is looking at her wide eyes almost in disbelief and mom takes two spoons out of the drawer. 'I'm going to have a spoonful of cookie dough mixture before we make the cookies.' I smile, that's hardly doing something bad. Matty grins at her.

'Can I do that as well please Gracie? If we both do it, it won't count so you'll still be good.' Matty reasons with her. I have to smile at his charm. I hear the front door slam and then Elliot's loud voice booms out.

'It's the weekend.' Elliot shouts. 'Party time.' He then appears in the kitchen.

'Hi Elliot.' Matty says cheerfully. 'I think I might have got you in trouble.'

'Why buddy, what have you been up to today whilst I've been working hard at school?' Elliot says as he goes to pick Matty up and swirl him round before putting him back on the stool where he was stood to help mom.

'I told mom that you kissed a girl and touched her chest here.' Matty says as he points to his chest. The room stops and everyone stares first at Matty and then at mom. Mom is standing still and she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. I can see Elliot gulp. 'I'm sorry Elliot, mom hasn't shouted at you yet.' He adds. There's that word again. Mom has now opened her eyes as dad walks into the kitchen.

'Are you OK Grace?' dad says as he goes to kiss her cheek. 'You look a bit flushed, has the little man been giving you the runaround?'

'No Cary, everything is fine. Elliot Grey you can help this little man finish off the cookies whilst I have a word with your father.' Mom says as she now takes control of the situation. Dad looks at her and she takes his hand and leads him to his study.

'Are you going to kiss the girl at the party tonight Elliot and do you kiss her on the cheek or do you put your tongue in her mouth?' Matty now asks.

'Matty.' Elliot says and blushes before stammering 'On the cheek and I might kiss a different girl. Where did you find out what I did at school?' I can see Matty gulp now.

'I can't say.' Matty mutters and puts his head down.

'Tell me or I'll torture it out of you by tickling you.' Elliot says as he finishes putting the cookie dough on the tray and putting it in the oven.

'Where's Mia?' Matty asks and looks at the door nervously.

'She had a club after school and will be dropped off by her friend's mom later.' Elliot says and raises his hands towards Matty's sides. 'Did she tell you?'

'No, not really, sort of.' Matty manages to stutter before blurting out. 'I read it in a book that she's written in, she writes in it every day and then puts it under her pillow so I read it when she goes to school. It's a really good story and she'd written it down.'

'You read her diary.' I say. 'Matty that's private.'

'I didn't know, I just thought it was a story.' Matty replies.

'Lily's brother.' Elliot mutters and then turns to me. 'Is it true you thumped him one today?'

'Yes, dad was great in the principal's office though I am moving school next week.' I say.

'You're lucky, though I haven't got long left now.' Elliot says. 'When I get these cookies out do you fancy going down the end of the jetty for a chat?' I nod and then we both look at Matty.

'You don't want me to come and listen.' Matty says and I immediately feel guilty.

'We just want to chat about things you're too young for.' Elliot says as kindly as he can.

'How about I show you some kickboxing moves whilst Elliot waits for the cookies and then you can practise and also play with the soccer ball whilst me and Elliot chat and then when we've finished the stuff you can't listen to then you can come and join us and you can splash your feet and hands in the lake.' I say.

'OK.' He says happily and jumps down from the stool before heading into the back yard.

'How come I get left with the baking?' Elliot mutters.

'I think you got off lightly considering what you've been up to. Mom was taken over by the fact that Matty called her 'mom' to notice what else he was saying, she'll just be telling dad about that rather than your antics. Any chance I can come to this party with you tonight?' I ask in the hope that there will be alcohol there.

'Sure bro, as long as you can get permission from mom and dad.' Elliot says with a grin.

'Cool.' I say and head out into the back yard to find Matty.


	8. Chapter 8-Baby

**Hi all, sorry I haven't written as much as I hoped this week. I was hoping to publish chapters for my other two stories as well but after receiving some bad reviews for 'The Youngest Grey' I decided to hold back. I can usually cope well when someone doesn't like a certain chapter but why would someone spend so much time reading all 115 chapters and writing anonymous 'Guest' reviews throughout saying how much they dislike Matt. To all the regular readers who still like reading my work then please enjoy this longer chapter. Hopefully I'll get time to publish more over the weekend. Please review if you get a chance. Best Wishes Mx**

'Matty if I'm going to teach you to kickbox you need to listen to me carefully and concentrate.' I say.

'I promise I will Christian.' Matty says convincingly and then smiles sweetly at me. For the next twenty minutes I show him some moves and he copies me.

'Great job buddy, you have worked hard today.' I say as I see Elliot coming out of the kitchen door. Matty looks up and sees Elliot as well.

'You're going to chat with Elliot now.' Matty says and again that guilty feeling is there.

'Yes, I'm sorry Matty but mom would be cross with us if we talked about some things in front of you.' I say.

'It's OK.' Matty says as he shoves his hands in his pockets and puts his head down before wandering off.

'Come on bro, let's head down to the jetty.' Elliot says as he hands me a cookie. 'I did bring one for Matty as well but he's gone so I'll eat it.'

'I feel guilty leaving him out.' I say as I start to walk and eat.

'You spend enough time with him and he's so much younger than us.' Elliot points out. 'Look he'll find something to do and come and find us soon.'

'I know, so who's the current girlfriend?' I ask.

'Jessica in my year though I'm getting a bit bored of her and might try my luck with someone else tonight.' Elliot says.

'Will there be alcohol?' I ask.

'Yes, we all gave ten dollars and John's dad was buying the booze. You can have one and no more, dad will kill me if I bring you home drunk.' Elliot says as we sit down on the jetty.

'OK, you don't need to worry about me. I'll just sit in a corner and watch what's going on.' I say. 'Do you think you'll get your full allowance this week?'

'Should do, hopefully extra.' Elliot says with a grin.

'Matty will be in before us so hopefully dad will be generous.' I say.

'His first time.' Elliot mutters.

'Yes and he's worrying about it. Mom and dad also had a chat with him about him staying here and being adopted. He asked if you would want him as a brother.' I say.

'He's always felt like one anyway with being here so much.' Elliot says as he lies down in the sun whilst his feet dangle in the water. We continue our talk about girls, school, the party and working at Mrs Lincolns in the summer. Luckily Elliot is happy for me to take the job there as he's got something lined up already at one of his friend's family construction business. I turn and can see Matty kicking the soccer ball around.

'Matty.' I shout and he comes running straight over to us.

'Hey baby bro.' Elliot says and Matty grins at him.

'You're going to be my brother Elliot.' Matty says.

'I know, Christian told me.' Elliot says as he sits up and pulls Matty onto his knee and hugs him. 'Let's take your sneakers off so they don't get wet.'

'I lie on my tummy and just splash my hands.' Matty says.

'Make sure you don't fall in otherwise we'll be the ones in trouble.' I say.

'I'll be careful.' Matty mutters as he wriggles from Elliot's knee and lies between us. He sits up suddenly and takes his shirt off. 'I don't want to get it wet.' He mutters. He then lies back down and starts to splash, Elliot and I automatically hold an ankle each so that there's no chance he will fall in, we can't take any risks as we'll probably have to forfeit the party as punishment if anything happens.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' I ask Elliot.

'A few of us are meeting up and going for a hike and picnic and yes there's girls involved.' Elliot says with a wide grin.

'Lucky you, I've got kick boxing in the morning. Mom's working so I might try and convince dad to take the boat out in the afternoon.' I say.

'He'll take some convincing if it's just you and him with Mia and Matty.' Elliot says. He nods at Matty and then adds 'You can never tell what he's going to do he's so unpredictable and you need eyes in the back of your head.'

'If you're talking about me I'll be good.' Matty interrupts and I smile at Elliot.

'Well put your shirt back on and we'll go back up to the house.' Elliot says.

'Already.' Matty says.

'Yes it's almost time for dinner.' Elliot says.

'Oh, I've got to eat the chicken and vegetables. I think I'll stay here.' Matty mutters.

'Remember there's ice-cream.' I say and he smiles at me.

'We'll race you up the garden and I'll help you start something with the lego before dinner.' Elliot says.

'Thank you Elliot.' Matty says and launches himself at Elliot to hug him.

'Carefully, we're near the water.' Elliot warns.

'Sorry.' Matty says and stands up to do put his shirt back on. He gets in a tangle with the sleeves and almost falls in the lake but we manage to steady him. 'I'm ready to race now.' He adds and starts running.

'That's cheating.' I shout and sprint after him before overtaking him quickly. I hear him squeal excitedly and turn to look. Elliot has thrown him over his shoulder and is running after me, I slow down slightly to give them a chance and when we're almost at the patio I put in a final sprint.

'We nearly did it Elliot, we nearly beat him.' Matty almost shouts.

'We sure did buddy.' Elliot says in his usual loud way. I leave them both as they enter the family room where Matty's lego box is by the table. Heading up the stairs I go into my room and again take a couple of swigs of the vodka. I'll be careful later at the party but hopefully Elliot will leave me to my own devices so that I can drink as much as I want and the best part is that I don't need any cash for it. I go back downstairs and make myself look helpful by setting the table for dinner.

'I watched you for a while earlier teaching Matty to kickbox.' Mom says when she sees me.

'He was good and really focused.' I say. 'Were you OK when he called you mom?'

'I was a bit emotional though I don't think he realised what he was doing.' Mom says. 'It will be interesting to see when he calls me it again.'

'You don't think he'll just call you it all the time.' I say in surprise.

'No, if you listened he just called me it as he spoke to Elliot about me, I think he'll still use Gracie when he speaks to me directly.' Mom says and then changes the subject. 'Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes.'

'OK, mom please could I go with Elliot to the party tonight. Elliot says I can if I'm allowed?' I say.

'I'll think about it and talk to dad about it as well.' Mom says.

'So it's not a no.' I say and smile at her.

'Not yet. I'll go and talk to dad now and then he can tell you when you're in his study later.' Mom says.

'Thanks mom, I'll go and find Elliot and Matty and help them with the lego.' I say and head for the family room.

'Matty I need you to sort out all the bricks this size so that we can start building the rocket you want properly.' Elliot says.

'No Elliot I don't want to do it that way, I want to just build it.' Matty says impatiently.

'Do you want my help?' Elliot asks.

'Yes.' Matty mutters.

'Sorry I didn't quite hear you.' Elliot says.

'Yes please Elliot. I will sort out the bricks for you.' Matty says politely.

'Good.' Elliot replies and starts to help him sort the bricks. I sit on the sofa and watch. 'You can help if you want Christian.'

'No thanks, I'll wait until you've sorted them out.' I say.

'You can only help build if you help sort out.' Matty says bossily.

'You tell him.' Elliot chimes.

'OK, OK I'll help.' I say and get down on the floor to help sort.

'We need this size Christian, it doesn't matter about the color.' Matty says. 'I'm just going to the bathroom.'

'No Matty, you're staying here to sort out the bricks. You don't get out of it that easily.' Elliot says. Matty puts his head down and continues to sort them out.

'You're being a bit harsh.' I say quietly to Elliot.

'He pulls that trick all the time, he doesn't need to go at all.' Elliot whispers back. I think back to earlier in the day when he used the bathroom as an excuse to have some time alone and think Elliot is probably right.

'How are you doing with the brick sorting Matty?' I ask but don't get a reply. He looks up warily and then puts his head back down before shoving a small pile towards me. 'Good job buddy.' I add and he nods at me. We sort for a few more minutes before Elliot declares that we've got enough to start building.

'Elliot.' Matty says quietly and we both look at him. 'Please can I go to the bathroom now? I am getting desperate, I really need to go.'

'Sure little bro, we'll wait to start building until you get back.' Elliot says but doesn't get a reply as Matty stands quickly and dashes for the door.

'How guilty do you feel now?' I ask.

'He's usually bluffing.' Elliot says and grins at me.

'Just go easy on him Elliot. I told you earlier that mom and dad had to give him the adoption talk this morning but nothing is certain yet, if the family in England put up a fight then he might have to go there and he's absolutely terrified about being sent elsewhere. He's also scared of doing anything wrong in case mom and dad decide they don't want him.' I say.

'There's no way mom would let him go anywhere else without a fight. She'd be absolutely heartbroken. She's just lost Sue and Matty is helping her keep it together.' Elliot says.

'I know, so let's try and make it easier for Matty.' I say.

'But he can't get away with things. Mom spoils him enough as it is.' Elliot says.

'I know but just go gently on him, it's still early days.' I say.

'You spoil him as well.' Elliot mutters.

'Probably.' I say as Matty walks back into the room. 'Are you ready to build now?'

'Yes.' Matty says quiety.

What's the matter?' I ask and Matty looks at Elliot before putting his head down again. 'Matty, tell me.'

'I don't want to play lego now.' Matty says.

'Why buddy?' Elliot asks gently and Matty shrugs his shoulders. 'Is it because I wouldn't let you go to the bathroom?' Matty nods. 'Come here.' Elliot now says and Matty crawls towards him and Elliot pulls him onto his knee. 'I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to get help out of helping.' Elliot hugs him.

'I did want to help but I was desperate Elliot. I nearly didn't make it and then I would have been in trouble.' Matty says as Elliot lifts up Matty's shirt and blows a raspberry on his tummy. Matty giggles.

'Do you forgive me?' Elliot asks.

'Yes Elliot.' Matty says with another giggle as Elliot tickles him.

'Dinner is ready.' Mia announces as she comes into the room.

'Hi Mia, when did you get home?' Matty asks.

'About five minutes ago.' She says as she comes over to me and sits down.

'I thought dinner was ready.' I say to her as she smiles up at me.

'It is.' She replies.

'So why did you sit down, we need to go and be ready. Remember it's Friday night.' I say. 'Come on Elliot and Matty stop messing about.'

'I've had enough of tickling anyway, my sides hurt.' Matty says as Elliot stands him back on his feet. We all head out together to the dining table in the kitchen. 'Can I sit next to you Christian please?'

'Sure buddy and mom as well.' I say.

'Yes, so that means I will be opposite Mia and you will be opposite Elliot.' Matty says.

'So that means I have to sit between mom and Elliot.' Mia says.

'That's right.' Matty says to her.

'But I want to sit next to Christian.' Mia whines.

'Well I asked first.' Matty retorts.

'Oh what it is to be popular.' Elliot says to me quietly.

'With a nine and five year old.' I mutter and grin at him.

'But it's my turn.' Mia is now saying to Matty.

'I don't care Mia, I asked first and Christian said yes.' Matty says his voice rising slightly.

'Mia and Matty stop arguing otherwise Christian won't want to sit next to either of you.' Mom says.

'Sorry mom but he always gets his own way.' Mia says. Mom glares at her and this quietens Mia for the time being. We all sit down together.

'I won.' Matty gloats to Mia accompanied by a wide smile.

'Matty that's enough, tomorrow it will be Mia's turn.' Dad says in a warning voice to him.

'Sorry Wick.' Matty says eyeing him warily and then putting his head down. I see him gulp, he thinks he's in trouble.

'Matty, can I help you put food on your plate.' I say gently to him.

'Yes please.' Matty almost whispers. He looks at me with those wide blue eyes and my heart melts. I spoon some vegetables on and a small piece of chicken.

'Is that enough?' I ask.

'Yes thank you.' He replies and then politely waits for everyone else to finish piling food on their plates. When we all start Matty just looks at his.

'What's wrong darling?' mom asks him. Matty looks at dad and then back to mom.

'I was rude to Mia and I'm sorry I spoke like that.' Matty says.

'OK don't worry now, just eat your food.' Mom says and Matty looks at it again. 'You promised to try darling.'

'I know Gracie. I will do my best.' Matty says as he picks up his knife and fork and starts to eat. I can hear mom's sigh of relief as she looks at dad. We all soon finish apart from Matty who is still slowly working his way through his. Mom talks to Mia about her day at school and dad talks to me and Elliot about the Mariners. Matty looks at mom and goes to put his knife and fork down on his plate.

'You've done well darling.' Mom says.

'You know the rules Matty, if you don't finish there's no dessert.' Dad says. Matty looks at him and nods slowly and then looks at his plate.

'I'm sorry I cannot finish what's on my plate.' Matty says quietly.

'It's OK.' Mom says and starts to clear the plates. 'Carrick you can help me get dessert.' Mom adds giving dad no choice as she stands.

'Mia do you want to swap seats and have a go next to Christian?' Matty offers generously.

'Yes please.' Mia says and is up from her seat before Matty can change his mind. He stands slowly and makes his way to the other side of the table, his head still down. 'Thank you Matty.' He looks up, I smile at him but he just looks so unhappy.

'It's not so bad on this side buddy.' Elliot says cheerfully. I can see mom having words with dad and he nods, mom must have got her way with something because she smiles, kisses him on the cheek and then makes her way over to the table carrying dessert.

'So we have apple pie, fruit salad and ice cream. Matty what would you like?' mom asks and Matty looks at her in surprise.

'I I I didn't finish and I haven't been good.' Matty manages to stutter.

'But you just generously swapped seats with Mia.' Mom says and smiles at him. 'Would you like some ice-cream?' Matty looks at dad who nods and smiles at him so he turns to mom.

'Yes please.' Matty says and mom puts two small scoops in the bowl for him. Again he sits and waits for us all to decide what we're having and then eats when we all start.

'My study in fifteen.' Dad says when we are all finished.

'OK dad.' Elliot, Mia and I reply. Matt just sits there looking frightened. Dad stands and goes to leave as mom clears the dishes away.

'Don't look so worried buddy, it will be ok.' Elliot says to Matty.

'Are you going in tonight?' Mia asks.

'Yes.' Matty whispers.

'I get ten dollars and it goes up if I've been good and done well all week. Christian gets fifteen because that's his age but he can double it to thirty and Elliot gets twenty but his goes up to forty. You will probably get five dollars because you're five.' Mia says. Matty just nods at her. 'I go in first because I'm the only girl and then you'll go in next because you're the youngest boy and you have to stand on the opposite side of dad's desk. You only speak when dad asks you a question but you can say 'hello' when you go in.'

'Mia I'm sure dad will explain and Matty will figure it out for himself.' I say.

'I'm just telling him so that he knows, he's still a baby at five and hasn't grown up yet.' Mia says. I see Elliot put an arm round Matty.

'I'm not a baby.' Matty says.

'Yes you are. You were crying when we left for school today and I bet you've cried during the day as well.' Mia states.

'Mia….' I start to say but Matty interrupts me.

'I did cry but only cos I hurt myself, look I have a big bruise.' Matty says as he lifts up his shirt to show her.

'Oh poor you, did you get mom to kiss it better?' Mia asks.

'Mia Grey that's enough.' Mom says. 'Go and wait outside your father's study and you can explain to him what you've just been doing. I don't know what's got into you and Matty today.'

'He started it.' Mia says.

'Enough.' Mom says and Mia stands and strops her way to the study.

'I'm sorry.' Matty says and puts his head down once again.

'Don't take any notice of her little bro, she must be in a bad mood with something.' Elliot says.

'Matty don't worry, she just wanted someone to argue with and you even gave up your seat for her.' I say to him.

'That was very generous of you.' Mom says. 'You better go and wait outside the study, Mia should just about be going in.' Elliot and I stand but Matty hesitates.

'Please can I stay here with you Gracie, I've been too bad.' Matty says nervously.

'Come on Matty, you'll be fine.' Elliot says and goes to pick him up. He looks at mom with his wide eyes pleadingly.

'Matty boy don't worry, go and stand with Elliot and Christian.' Mom says. Elliot takes his hand and leads him out of the kitchen and I follow. Mia is still stood outside and gives Matty a black look.

'If I don't get extra this week it's your fault.' Mia hisses at Matty. He tries to hide behind Elliot's leg and Mia continues. 'See you are a baby, you have to hide behind Elliot's legs now.'

'Mia Grey go to your room.' Mom says sternly. She must have followed us. 'I warned you earlier but I will not have you speaking to Matty like that. I will be up to speak to you shortly but have a good think about what you have said because I want an explanation.' Mom then goes into dad's study and I'm sure she will be explaining what has just happened and that Mia will not be in first. As she comes out she looks at the three of us and smiles before climbing the stairs to see Mia.

'Looks like you'll be first tonight buddy.' Elliot says as dad appears at the door.

'Matty.' Dad says and Matty looks at him and nods shyly. 'Come on in, let's get this first time over and done with.' Matty nods again and walks slowly into the study. He doesn't shut the door so after smiling at each other Elliot and I move closer so that we can hear what's going on.

'Matty there's no need to look so worried. Grace tells me you've been very good this week and have been very helpful. She also told me that you've decided that you will go back to school and daycare as of Monday so that she can go to work.' Dad says gently.

'Yes.' Matty says and his voice is barely a whisper.

'Matty each week you will come in here after dinner on a Friday and we'll discuss what you have been up to. Your weekly allowance will be five dollars and if you've been very good it can be more but equally if you've misbehaved you can expect it to go down. I would however like you to justify your behaviour and I will think about what you have told me and we'll see if you can walk away with your five dollars still intact.'

'Ok.' Matty says.

'So have you been good enough for the five dollars this week?' dad asks gently.

'No.' Matty says honestly. 'I have spoken to people rudely at times and Gracie had to tell me off for it earlier and now I've upset Mia and she got cross with me and she won't get her allowance and it will be my fault.'

'Matty slow down and stop blaming yourself for everything. It wasn't your fault. Mia is obviously out of sorts with something and has taken it out on you but Grace has gone to see what is wrong. I personally think you have been very helpful and have tried very hard to be good and think you deserve ten dollars this week.' Dad says. I smile at Elliot, who grins back at me because we both now know dad is in a generous mood tonight.

'Thank you very much Wick.' Matty says politely.

'What will you spend your first allowance on?' dad asks.

'Flowers.' Matty says and I gulp before I hear his voice again, more clearly this time. 'Flowers for Gracie to say thank you for looking after me this week and because she took me to buy some for mommy today.'

'Shit, he puts us to shame and he's only five.' Elliot whispers as quietly as he can. I find myself nodding in agreement.

'Matty we can get some flowers for Grace tomorrow when we have our time together but I will give you some money to buy them. I want you to spend the money on yourself, is there anything you want?'

'Please could I get a kite?' Matty asks, again very politely.

'Of course. I'll take you in the morning and then you can fly it in the afternoon.' Dad says.

'Thank you, that would be good. Hopefully it can fly high and it will be near mommy and daddy.' Matty says. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Elliot who is next to me but also from the study and it must be dad. 'Have I finished now?'

'Yes Matty you can go.' Dad says and Matty appears with a huge grin on his face.

'I got ten dollars.' He says showing us. 'Look at it.'

'We can see Matty, well done. You did a good job in there.' I say.

'Is mom still upstairs? I need to show her.' Matty says.

'Yes she's still with Mia.' I say.

'I'll wait in the family room for her and play with my lego. I can't believe I got ten dollars.' He says and is still looking at it as he wanders off.

'Boys you can come in together.' Dad says. Elliot and I look at each other and wonder what's the matter, this has never happened before. We enter and stand in front of dad's desk. 'Matty left the door open, were you listening?'

'Yes dad.' I find myself saying and thinking we'll be in trouble for eavesdropping.

'Well in that case I'll just give you both some money and we can discuss any behaviour issues at the weekend. Christian you can go to the party with Elliot tonight but I expect good behaviour from both of you. Do you need a lift?' dad asks.

'No thanks dad, it's not too far so we can walk.' Elliot says.

'OK, any problems whatever time call me. I want you both back together by midnight.' Dad says as he hands us both our allowance. I can tell he has been overly generous. 'I'm sorry it's a rush tonight but I need a few moments to myself and then I'll go and find your mom. Hopefully Mia will be feeling more like her usual self as well. I'll have a longer chat with you both tomorrow.' Dad says. We both thank him and leave and once we're outside grin at each other before rushing up the two flights of stairs to our rooms on the top floor.

'Party.' Elliot says. 'Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes.'

'No worries Elliot, I'll be ready.' I say as I head into my room and go to lie on the bed for a few minutes. I can't believe my luck, no explanation for my behaviour, extra cash and a party and I probably have Matty to thank for dad being so generous.


	9. Chapter 9-Party

**Many thanks for those that wrote lovely reviews and PM's in support to my last chapter. I have appreciated every single one and the time you took to write them. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. The other two stories are almost ready to post but I will see how this chapter is reviewed before I letting them loose. Have a great weekend. Best Wishes Mx**

'Is Mia OK?' I ask her.

'She will be. She's always had you and Elliot to herself but now she feels she's competing with Matty for your attention. I know he spent a lot of time here or we were next door but it's different now he's here full time. We've had a good chat and she accepts that we're hoping to adopt him so she won't be the youngest anymore.' Mom says.

'Jealousy and sibling rivalry.' I state.

'Yes and because he's closer in age to her it's reared its ugly head. She's calmed down now and is going to see dad in his study.' Mom says.

'Will she still get her allowance?' I ask.

'I think so, I'm going to talk with dad now. It won't improve the situation if she does lose it over this.' Mom says.

'Dad was overly generous tonight after Matty had been in. I think dad was a bit emotional with some of the things Matty said. Elliot and I were eavesdropping and it certainly made us think.' I say. 'Dad gave him ten dollars and he wanted to buy you flowers to say thank you for looking after him and when dad said that he would pay for those and to buy something for himself he said he was going to buy a kite so that it could fly near Simon and Sue.'

'He is so thoughtful even with everything that he's going through at the moment. I'd better go and speak to dad.' mom says.

'I'll go and find Matty whilst I wait for Elliot to get ready. He told me he would only take fifteen minutes and it's already been twenty.' I say.

'Elliot's famous fifteen minutes is really an hour.' Mom says and smiles at me as she heads into the study. I groan and make my way to the family room. Matty is laid on the floor with his ten dollars beside him whilst he pushes two cars around it. I smile at him and go and sit on the piano stool. I start to play and lose myself in the piece of music though I do become frustrated in one part and play it over and over again in a bid to get it right. I feel Matty stood beside me and stop and look at him.

'What's the matter buddy?' I ask.

'You keep getting it wrong. It should go like this.' He says and reaches over to press the keys. I look at him in astonishment.

'Show me again, more slowly this time.' I say and move up so that he can sit beside me.

'OK watch carefully, you're doing this but it should be this. It's only a slight difference but it will sound better.' Matty says. I press the keys how he has shown me and I immediately feel how much better it is. Matty nods and with a small smile he jumps down and goes back to his position on the floor. I start the piece from the beginning and manage to play it all the way through without any mistakes.

'Thanks for your help.' I say as I sit on the sofa and watch him play.

'That's OK, I was getting frustrated listening to you get it wrong.' He says with a shrug. Jeez anyone would think he was older than five if they listened to him speak or watched what he could really do. I bet when he goes back to pre-k he will just fit in with all the other kids playing with toys and running around like any regular boy his age. I pick up a magazine that's been left lying on the coffee table and start to read it.

'Who's ripped out a page from this magazine?' I mutter to myself.

'Are you're sure there's a page missing? I only bought it this afternoon.' mom says as she comes into the room.

'Yes mom, look.' I say and show it to her. Matty stands and takes something out of his pocket and unfolds it, it's the missing page. 'What did you do that for?' I ask as I take the page and smooth it out so that I can read it. He shrugs at me and looks down.

'Matty.' Mom says and he looks at her warily. 'Why didn't you ask before you took the page out?'

'I'm sorry.' He says and picks up the ten dollars to give to her. 'Please can you buy a new one tomorrow, I'm really sorry.'

'What was so special about that page?' mom asks. I look at it and think he can't have wanted it for the article so I turn it over and there is an advert for San Diego zoo.

'Mommy and daddy took me to a zoo and I just wanted to remember. I'm sorry Gracie, I'll go to my room now.' Matty says as he puts his head down once more and starts to walk.

'Matty no, wait.' mom says and he stops and looks up, his eyes wide.

'I really am sorry Gracie.' He whispers.

'I know darling boy, come and give me a hug.' Mom says. He climbs onto her knee and hugs her tightly.

'I love you Gracie.' Matty says.

'I know darling. Just remember to ask next time you want a picture and I'll make sure I save it for you and remember we have all the photo books if you want to look through them at any time.' Mom says.

'No photos yet. Just the zoo picture when everyone has read the magazine please.' Matty says as he continues to cling tightly to mom.

'Mom, mom. I got my allowance. Dad gave it all to me.' Mia says as she now comes into the room. I watch with interest as she looks at Matty.

'That's great Mia, I'm really pleased for you.' Mom says.

'I am too Mia, do you want a turn at hugging mom?' Matty says and I see mom smile at his reference to her.

'Yes please Matty but you can stay on her knee and we can both hug her.' Mia says. I now watch as they comically try and fit on mom's knee together as they both hug her and each other which results in lots of giggling on Mia and Matty's part. As dad walks in he smiles at the scene.

'Wick, Wick. You come and join in the hug.' Matty says as dad sits down next to mom and Matty launches himself at dad. I watch from the sidelines, happy that Matty and Mia are getting on once more with each other. I'd love more than anything to be able to join in but the thought of one of them touching me is too much to bear, I can cope with Matty's small hugs now and again but with this situation it might be too much.

'Are you ready to go?' Elliot asks as he comes up behind me.

'Sure.' I say as I stand.

'We're going now mom.' Elliot says.

'Have a good time but be careful and call if you want a lift home.' Dad says.

'We will.' Elliot says.

'I come too.' Matty adds and we all laugh at him.

'No Matty, you're not old enough yet to go to that sort of party.' Mia states. 'Elliot will be kissing girls and I'm not sure why Christian is going but we only have play parties with pizza and cake.'

'I don't like pizza and cake parties.' Matty says. 'Can we have a movie party with a film and popcorn?'

'Yes darling.' Mom says.

'You'll have to sit quietly and do you even like popcorn?' Mia asks.

'I don't remember and I'll try to be quiet but sometimes the movie is too long for me to sit still but I promise I'll try Mia.' Matty now says as Elliot and I try and leave the room.

'Bye Christian, bye Elliot.' Mia says.

Bye Lells bye Tian.' Matty says lazily from the sofa.

'Go whilst the going is good.' Mom says as she stands to see us out. 'I think from that last response Matty is exhausted and he'll be asleep ten minutes into the movie.'

'You wish mom, he'll have a five minute power nap and then be bouncing off the walls.' I say and smirk at her.

'So Mia will get in a strop because she can't watch the movie in peace.' Elliot says with a huge grin on his face.

'Go before I rope you both in on babysitting duties.' Mom says and this time it's her turn to smile.

'Let's go bro.' Elliot says with a grin and we leave. I don't remember much about the party. I know that Elliot and I split when we arrived, he went in search of girls and I went in search of alcohol. Once I found the supply I managed to take quite a bit and went to sit outside under a tree. When Elliot came to find me I could hardly stand.

'Fuck Christian I told you to only have one, dad's going to kill me.' Elliot says.

'SShh Lells, yoush ish shouting.' I slur.

'Hold onto me, I'm going to walk you home the long way to try and sober you up.' Elliot says. 'I don't know how I'm going to get you in the house without waking mom and dad up.'

'Donunt you worrysh Lelliot. I'lls be ash quietsh ash I can.' I slur as quietly as I can. I stagger and almost pull him over.

'Just try and walk in a straight line. This is the last time I bring you to a party.' He says.

'Dids you's find the girls yoush wanted?' I ask.

'Only the one girl and it was the one I got caught at school with.' He says and I can tell he's grinning.

'Did yoush get laid?' I ask.

'That would be telling.' He mutters.

'That means yesh.' I say. 'I won't tell anyonesh.'

'Just keep walking.' He says and starts to march me towards home. As we walk down the drive and towards the house Elliot adds 'Are you feeling any more sober?'

'Yesh.' I slur.

'Fuck it, you don't sound it. There's still lights on so that means someone is still up. Shit Christian I hope it's mom cos dad will lose it.' Elliot says. He puts his key in the door as it swings open.

'You're ten minutes late.' Dad says as he looks at the pair of us. Elliot is still supporting me.

'Sorrysh dad, its my-sh fault.' I slur. I hear Elliot groan.

'Sorry dad. I left him to his own devices and found him like this.' Elliot says as he helps me through the door.

'Get him upstairs to bed, if he's sick I'll leave you both to deal with it. I don't want your mother to have to clean up after you.' Dad says. 'And be quiet, Matty is still in the living room watching cartoons. He fell asleep during the movie and is now wide awake and refusing to go to bed. I've already sent your mom upstairs as she's got a long day at the hospital tomorrow and of course Mia is already asleep.'

'I's see'sh Matty.' I say.

'Not in your state. Elliot get him upstairs. I'll see you both tomorrow.' Dad says and turns to walk back into the living room.

'Sorrysh Lellsh. I gotsh yoush insh troublesh.' I slur as we head towards the stairs.

'Wick, Wick come and play with the cars.' Matty says as he comes to the door of the living room.

'Matty you were supposed to wait on the sofa for me.' Dad says.

'I'm sorry Wick. You were taking a long time.' Matty says. 'Hello Christian, hello Elliot. Do you want to play?' Dad turns round and glares at us.

'We'll play tomorrow Matty, we're a bit tired now.' Elliot says as he half drags me up the stairs.

'Tomorrowsh.' I say and smile at him.

'Christian doesn't look very well.' I hear Matty says to dad as we make it to the first landing.

'Thank fuck for Matty.' Elliot says as he gets me into my bedroom. 'If he hadn't still been up then dad would have given us an earful tonight.'

'Tomorrowsh.' I mutter as I try and undress but fall over as I get tangled in my pants.

'Probably. Here sit on the bed and I will help you get your clothes off. I don't understand how you got so much alcohol to get this drunk.' Elliot says as he helps me up from the floor and then sits me on the side of the bed.

'Easysh, found in-sh the cabinet.' I say.

'Where?' Elliot asks.

'I don't knowsh, looksh likesh a studysh.' I say and lie back.

'Fuck Christian, you stole the parents liquor.' Elliot states.

'I-sh just borrowed it.' I say and close my eyes before opening them wide.

'What's wrong?' Elliot asks.

'Roomsh sphinning.' I slur.

'Shit, let's get you to the bathroom.' He now says and drags me from the bed. He guides me into our joint bathroom and positions me over the toilet where I promptly throw up.


	10. Chapter 10-Phone

**Once again huge thanks for all the reviews and PM's-all are very much appreciated. Hope you've had a great weekend**. **Best Wishes Mx**

Oh shit my head hurts. I open my eyes but the room is too bright so I close them again quickly. Fuck what happened? Then I remember and groan. I'm going to be in so much trouble today. I slowly get out of bed and head for the shower. After dressing I make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

'Gracie, when is Wick getting up?' Matty asks mom.

'Matty darling, it's still very early. I don't understand how you can be so cheerful after such little sleep.' Mom says gently.

'I don't like sleeping.' Matty says and his voice seems too loud. 'Hi Christian, are you feeling better?'

'Hi Matty, morning mom.' I mutter and slump into a chair at the table and put my head in my hands.

'You still don't look very well and last night you sounded funny cos you couldn't speak properly.' Matty almost shouts. Mom puts a glass of fruit juice in front of me and I drink it gratefully.

'Something to eat?' mom asks gently. I go to shake my head. 'It will make you feel better.' She adds and starts to make an omelette.

'I'm not eating now, I'm going to wait until you are at kickboxing and then me and Wick will go to ihop.' Matty says loudly. 'I'm going to have pancakes and bacon again.'

'Matty boy that's a couple of hours away, why don't I make you a fruit salad before I go to work?' mom says.

'But Gracie I want to go with Wick now. Please can we go and wake him?' Matty whines as mom puts the omelette in front of me. I start to eat and it does make me feel better.

'No Matty, he needs to sleep. You should still be sleeping as well.' Mom says.

'I told you Gracie that I don't like it. When I close my eyes bad dreams happen so I open them again and have to wait for someone to wake up.' Matty says.

'Why don't you come and wake me?' mom asks.

'Because you might get cross with me.' Matty mutters and puts his head down. Mom comes over and pulls her hand through his curls and he turns to look up to her.

'Matty, you know to come and get me if you ever need me. I don't care what time it is I'll always be there for you and I won't be cross especially if you've been scared from a bad dream.' Mom says.

'But Gracie, what if I wake you every night?' Matty now asks.

'I don't mind darling, if you need me then come and wake me.' Mom says.

'OK thank you.' Matty says before changing the subject. 'Is it too early to play outside?'

'Yes.' Mom says with a smile. 'It's still quiet time. You could read a book or play with your cars. I'm going to work in ten minutes.'

'And Wick will look after me until you come home.' Matty says uncertainly.

'Yes you know he will.' Mom says reassuringly.

'And will you phone to speak to us?' he now asks.

'Yes darling, you know I will phone after lunch.' Mom says.

'OK, I just wanted to make sure. Shall I play in my bedroom til Wick wakes up?' he asks. Mom looks at me and then back at Matty.

'Yes that's probably best.' Mom says.

'But I want to wait down here and watch TV and Christian can look after me and he can play with me.' Matty says loudly.

'Matty stop whining and being demanding.' I snap. 'Mom has told you what to do so just listen for once.' He stares at me with his wide eyes and then looks at mom before putting his head down. He climbs down from the chair and heads out of the kitchen.

'Was that really necessary?' mom asks.

'I'm sorry mom, he was just going on and on and he sounded so loud.' I say.

'Because you have a hangover. Dad told me what state you came home in last night.' Mom says.

'I don't remember much about it.' I say.

'It was that bad.' Mom says and I nod. 'You'd probably better go for a walk in the fresh air before kickboxing this morning. I'm going to make sure Matty is OK before I leave for work.'

'I'll come with you to apologise.' I say and mom nods and smiles at me. 'Are you mad about last night?'

'No but you can expect dad to have words with you at some point today.' Mom says as we head upstairs and into Matty's room.

'I expected him to. It doesn't look like Matty has come up here. Mom you go and get ready and I'll look for him, it's the least I can do.' I say.

'Thanks Christian.' Mom says and leaves the room. I sit on the bed for a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Although I feel pretty rough I want to get drunk again tonight though I will probably have to sneak out somewhere as I can see dad grounding me indefinitely. I stand and head back downstairs in the search for Matty, he could be anywhere. I start by walking in and out of every room and then check behind the sofas. I see mom at the front door.

'I still haven't seen him.' I say and mom looks worried. 'Don't worry I'll keep looking, he'll show his face eventually, you go to work mom.'

'He'll be upset that he hasn't said goodbye properly.' Mom says.

'Well he shouldn't have gone off in a strop.' I mutter.

'Have a little sympathy darling. I need to leave, when you find him tell him I'm sorry I couldn't wait to say goodbye and give him a hug from me.' Mom says and I freeze, shit a hug, Can I do that, I suppose I'll have to as Matty disappearing is my fault.

'OK mom, have a good day and I'll see you tonight.' I say.

'Bye darling.' Mom says as she leaves. I have another quick look for Matty but can't find him so stretch out on the sofa with a book. He'll show himself eventually. I lose myself in the book for an hour or so before I hear dad, Elliot and Mia coming downstairs. Shit Matty still hasn't appeared. They all head straight into the kitchen and I can hear dad starting to make breakfast for them.

'We need to be quick, we're running late and will be leaving in thirty minutes.' Dad says to Mia as I enter the kitchen. 'Morning Christian, have you eaten already?'

'Yes thanks dad. I'm all ready to go.' I say as cheerfully as I can though my head still hurts.

'Good, I haven't forgotten about last night but will speak to you later as we're in a hurry.' Dad says. I gulp, the waiting will make it worse. 'Was Matty in the living room with you, he wasn't in his room. I thought he might have still been asleep as it was late when I eventually got him to go upstairs to sleep.'

'No, he was up early with mom and then he went off somewhere and I haven't seen him.' I mutter and look away.

'Please could you go and look whilst I sort out Mia?' dad asks and I nod. 'Elliot, I'll have to leave you to your own devices I'm afraid.'

'That's cool dad. Would it be OK if I still went on the hike with my friends or would you rather I stayed here after last night?' Elliot asks, he looks at me and then back at dad.

'You can go but I'll chat with you later.' Dad says before he looks at me. 'Christian, stop standing there go and find Matty.' I turn and start my search again. In and out of every room downstairs, checking behind sofas once again. Upstairs I check his room, Mia's room and the three guest rooms before heading up the other flight of stairs to my room and Elliot's and another two spare rooms. There's no sign of him and I feel a slight wave of panic, where could he have hidden. I make my way back down to the kitchen.

'Dad I can't find him. I've checked every room, behind all the sofas and in the closets.' I say.

'Did you check mom's and my room?' dad asks.

'No, I didn't like to and surely you would have noticed him.' I say.

'I wasn't looking for him then. I'll go and look now.' Dad says and dashes out of the kitchen.

'Sorry about last night.' I say uncomfortably to Elliot.

'Do you actually remember anything about it before you passed out?' Elliot asks.

'Not really.' I mutter as Mia looks at us with curiosity.

'You threw up in our bathroom so you can clean it out later. You were lucky Matty was still up so dad was sorting him out. Why's he hiding now?' Elliot asks.

'He was getting on my nerves earlier and being too loud so I snapped at him. I haven't seen him since.' I say.

'Christian.' Elliot exclaims. 'If Matty tells dad you'll be in even more trouble. Don't think of snitching on him Mia.' Elliot adds as he turns to glare at her.

'I won't.' Mia says quietly and carries on eating.

'I think dad making us wait to see him is more of a punishment than the telling off we'll get. He will leave us to think about it all day.' Elliot says quietly to me.

'Probably but I don't care cos I can't remember.' I say. Elliot looks at me in shock as dad comes back into the kitchen with a sleepy Matty in his arms.

'I found him in mom's walk-in closet. He was fast asleep.' Dad says as he goes to put him on one of the chairs at the table.

'Gracie.' Matty mutters.

'Mom has already gone to work.' Mia says and Matty promptly bursts into tears. Dad picks him up again and Matty clings to him and sobs.

'Ssshhh.' Dad says to try and soothe him.

'Here, give him to me dad.' Elliot says but Matty continues to cling. The sobs subside eventually.

'Ok now.' Dad says as he kisses his forehead.

'I never said goodbye.' Matty manages to say before repeating 'I never said goodbye.'

'Hey, it's ok. We'll be going out soon and when we get back it will be lunchtime and Grace normally calls us then.' Dad says.

'But Wick I never said goodbye.' Matty says.

'Mom asked me to say goodbye for her and to give you a hug from her.' I say as I go and take Matty from dad's arms. He comes to me straight away and although I stiffen slightly when he initially wraps his arm around me I hug him back.

'Is that hug from mom?' Matty asks quietly.

'Yes and this one is from me.' I say as I pull him close again and he hugs me back. 'Shall we go and get you ready to go out?'

'Yes please. Have I still been good enough to go out with you Wick?' Matty asks dad.

'Of course little man. Don't forget your ten dollars.' Dad says.

'I don't have it anymore. I was bad and gave it to Gracie to buy a new magazine cos I ripped a page out of the one she bought. I will have to wait now and save for a kite.' Matty says.

'Are you sure mom took it from you?' Christian asks.

'Well I don't have it now.' Matty says.

'It might still be in the living room then, we'll go and look on the way to getting you ready.' I say.

'Thanks Christian.' Dad says. I carry Matty into the living room before setting him down.

'See it's not here.' Matty says as he goes over to the coffee table. 'And I was playing here with my cars and it's not on the floor so mom must have taken it. I think I am too bad to get an allowance.'

'No Matty you're not. I'm sure mom must have picked it up by accident because she would have wanted you to have it.' I say. 'Come on I'll race you up the stairs.' He sets off before me and makes it up the stairs first.

'I won again, you need to practise Christian.' Matty says in triumph. I don't tell him that I'm not feeling too great and couldn't run very fast and I haven't a clue how I'm going to get through the mornings kickboxing session. I help Matty get dressed and make sure he cleans his teeth. 'Do you think I should have had a shower?' he asks now.

'You didn't have time.' I mutter. 'Come on you need to hurry because otherwise Mia will be late.'

'I'm finished now.' He says as he darts out of the bathroom. I eventually catch up with him at the bottom of the stairs. 'I'm ready to go, where is everyone else?' he asks now.

'They'll be here in a minute, just wait by the front door for them.' I say and he goes to open it. 'Just by it Matty, don't open it yet.'

'But I'm ready and I want to go now.' He says and stamps his foot in a temper.

'Matty.' I warn.

'Are you going to shout at me again?' he asks as he looks at me with his wide eyes.

'No, I can't risk you running away to hide again. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier.' I say.

'S'ok.' He says and comes to hug my leg.

'Right, are we all ready to go?' dad says as he comes out of his study.

'We're just waiting for Mia.' I say.

'OK, I'll hurry her along. Can you get Matty in the car?' he asks.

'Come on buddy, let's go.' I say and look at him. 'You need to let go of my leg.' I add and he giggles. As I open the front door he jumps down the steps and runs over to the car that's parked in front of the garage.

'You can't catch me.' Matty shouts with mischief as he starts to run round the car.

'Matty we haven't got time to mess and play, get in the car now.' I say.

'No, Mia isn't ready yet so I will play.' He shouts as he runs round once more. I go to grab him but he dodges me and trips over. 'Oww'

'Here let me see.' I say gently as I go over to him.

'I'm OK.' He says and stands. 'I'll get in the car now.'

'Matty, you've grazed your knee and did you hurt your hands?' I ask.

'No, I'm OK.' He says as he climbs into his car seat. He takes a tissue from the side pocket and puts it on his knee and then puts his head down. 'It doesn't hurt.' He says quietly.

'Are you sure?' I ask.

'Yes, you get in front next to dad.' he mutters and I climb in the car. Dad and Mia follow us a couple of minutes later. Once Mia's cello is packed in the trunk dad sets off.

'We'll drop Mia first and then you Christian. Did you find the ten dollars?' dad asks.

'No it wasn't there.' I mutter as I look out of the window.

'Are there any kites left in the garage from when you were small?' dad asks.

'Probably. There's a box of stuff at the back of the garage that hasn't been given away.' I say. 'I can have a look later when we get home and then if there is I'll help him fly it this afternoon.'

'That would be great.' Dad says.

'Can we take the boat out at some point?' I ask.

'Sure, not today though. We might get chance tomorrow afternoon, mom will be home so she can look after the younger two and we could go with Elliot, just the three of us.' Dad says.

'That would be good dad.' I say gratefully. 'By the way Matty tripped over by the car, he grazed his knee and I think he hurt his hands but is putting a brave face on it by saying it doesn't hurt.'

'I thought he was quiet.' Dad says as he turns to look over his shoulder at Matty.

'Did mom tell you what happened yesterday when he hurt himself and locked himself in the bathroom?' I ask.

'Yes, she said she finds it hard when he won't let her comfort him. He's doing it again now, going into his own world. Mia is chatting away to him but he's not replying.' Dad says. 'OK, we're here Mia.'

'I'll take her in dad, you stay with Matty.' I say as I jump out of the car. I grab the cello in one hand and Mia's hand in the other and walk her to school hall where she will spend the morning during her orchestra practise. 'See you later Mia.'

'Bye Christian.' Mia says before going off to find her friends. I leave the cello at the side of the hall and head back to the car. Dad is sat talking to Matty though the conversation seems to be one sided.

'Hey Matty, you'll be dropping me off in a couple of minutes and then going to get your pancakes and bacon.' I say in the hope to get a smile from him.

'No I think we have to go home Wick.' Matty says and looks up at dad. 'I was naughty and didn't do as Christian told me. I'm sorry.' He puts his head down again and dad sets off to drive.

'What will you do?' I ask dad.

'Drop you off and then just go to ihop.' Dad says quietly. 'I think we need the time to just sit opposite each other and chat about a few things. I know he's not going to be good all of the time, none of you are but once he thinks he's done something bad then he withdraws in on himself in the form of a punishment. I know he's always had his quiet moments but I didn't realise why and why did he fall asleep in mom's closet this morning?' I squirm in my seat.

'He was having a strop about something and was going on and on and wouldn't listen to mom so I snapped at him.' I say. 'I think he probably went there to hide but when no-one found him and with nothing to do he slept.'

'He probably needed the sleep, OK here you are. Have a good morning, we'll collect you in a couple of hours.' Dad says.

'Thanks dad, bye Matty.' I say and shut the car door before entering the sports studio. Kick boxing on the weekend is normally the high light of my week but it certainly doesn't feel like it today. I'm slow and caught off guard too many times and I seem to be spending a lot of time on the floor. Now I know what everyone else that faces me normally feels like. I finish slightly early after having enough and go and sit on the bench outside to wait for dad. When I see dad pull up I climb into the car and the atmosphere is totally different to the one I left.

'Hi Christian, did you have a good time. Me and Wick had pancakes and I ate four and then we went to the supermarket and got things for lunch and dinner and we got mom some flowers and then guess what we did?' Matty asks me in an excited way. I look at dad and he smiles at me before Matty replies to his own question. 'We went for ice cream and I had two scoops and guess which flavour I had?'

'Vanilla.' I say and smile to myself.

'How did you guess? And we did one more thing but I bet you can't guess what it was?' Matty asks. I look at dad once more but he's not giving me any clues.

'Did you ride an elephant?' I ask.

'Don't be silly Christian, everyone knows you can't ride elephants in the city.' Matty says and giggles. 'Do you give up?'

'Yes, tell me.' I say and turn to look at him.

'I'll give you a clue, we did ride something.' He says seriously.

'A motorbike.' I say. I could hardly say helicopter, boat or plane as he was used to being in one of them regularly so he wouldn't be this excited about telling me about them.

'No silly, they are dangerous for someone that is only five.' He says. 'You're not good at this guessing game so I'm going to have to tell you. We went to the Bravern Centre and rode on the escalators lots and lots of times.' I burst out laughing and even dad has a chuckle.

'You really did that.' I say in disbelief to dad.

'It kept him entertained for twenty minutes going up and down all the floors.' Dad says.

'And guess what else?' Matty now says.

'I'm all out of guessing buddy so you'll have to tell me.' I say.

'I can do them on my own now, I can walk on them and stand still and then walk off them at the right time without even holding anyone's hand.' He says proudly.

'Wow Matty that's great.' I say as dad catches my eye and smiles. 'It sounds like you had a busy morning and you'll be too tired to play this afternoon.'

'I think I'll be able to manage that thank you cos I'm not tired. Oh look there's Mia and she's waiting for us so we can now go home.' Matty says. I climb out of the car and help put her cello in the trunk and then help her into the car. Dad sets off once again and Matty starts telling her his story in his excited voice.

'It's not fair, I didn't get to do any of that.' I hear Mia say to Matty .

'I know but we bought you some nice things in the supermarket and I chose you a new nail color and when we have quiet time later will you paint my toes cos it's a long time since you last did it and no-one knows when you've done them. Christian only gets cross when you do my finger nails.' Matty says.

'He's probably listening now so he will know.' Mia whispers to him.

'No I am just whispering so he won't know.' Matty says back in what he thinks is a whispered voice. I smile at dad.

'Whatever you said to him this morning worked.' I say to dad. 'I thought you might have taken him for the kite.'

'No, we'll look and see if there are any in the garage and I'll ask mom about the ten dollars later. She must have taken it off him to make him realise though she's normally so soft with him that it surprises me.' Dad says as he pulls into the drive.

'Great we're home. We need to pack the shopping away and have lunch and then it will be time.' Matty says. Dad looks at me and I can tell he's as puzzled as I am.

'Time for what buddy?' I ask him. He looks at us all as if we should know.

'The phone call.' He says simply. He really does miss mom when she's not here.


End file.
